River the Echidna (current version)
River is an echidna from the Casto Islands, a group of islands inhabited by society's outcasts. Burdened with amnesia from a young age, River has set out to try and find her origins in the larger world. Concept and Creation Okay look, I've had River for a long time. Ever since I was like 13-ish and it's been like four years since then. Not gonna lie, she's been reworked through a ton of crap. Multiple iterations, multiple stories and experiences and roles, heck one time I even made her human, but that's beside the point. After some time I was like "You know, I have nothing left for this character, I should probably just give her to someone who can do something with her." And so I gave her to Sigma. I worked on original projects, and made little fancharacters off to the side. But then for some stupid reason I started thinking about River again after like months of being away from her. Then well, I started brainstorming, got ownership back, and now here I am working on this page again. Personality River is the kind of person who sees the beauty in everything. Even in the darkest, ugliest things, she will find something that makes it good. That being said, she always gives someone a second chance even when many others won't. However, this may occasionally hurt her as it's fairly stupid to put trust in just about anyone. Regardless, she's a lover, not a fighter. River is fairly pacifist and usually tries to de-escalate tense situations. And if that's not working, she will refuse to fight, and only focus on protecting the well being of herself and others. Though she can be too peaceful for her own good, and sometimes she can't stop a conflict without physical interference. If she has to resort to violence, she will beat herself up about it and hold onto that regret. The only things she willingly harms are things that are supposedly not living or lack sentience, such as your average Egg Robot. But even then if she sees a bit of humanity in her opponent, she will refuse to fight. However, River is not without her own set of troubles and insecurities. She has never known what she truly is, and is deeply troubled by the thought of never knowing. She has never had anyone to identify with, and thus, is very, very lonely. Even when around people who enjoy her company, she has such little confidence that she still feels utterly alone, and can't shake off the feeling that she won't belong anywhere. To cope with this, River turns to escapism, using her hobbies to try and forget her feeling of being alone. Abilities River has a decent control over water. She isn't all powerful though, as she can only use her powers when around a body of water like a puddle or stream. The more water around her, the more powerful she is. If say, in the middle of an ocean, she has the material and the potential to wipe out an army with a tidal wave. But in a dry desert? She's totally powerless. However, River is not a violent person, and only resorts to force if absolutely necessary. She is more capable in self defense than full out offense, and prefers to simply restrain her adversaries than destroy them. River is also talented in various water-related activites. She is a very strong swimmer, and with addition of her powers, is entirely unable to drown. She knows how to surf, and she also is very knowledgeable on the ocean and the life that inhabits it. She has also picked up sailing in recent years, having her own (very small) boat which she likes to travel the ocean in. Weaknesses As previously stated, River is powerless in dry landscapes. Deserts, plains, etc. have almost no water for her to utilise, so she cannot fight. Usually if she finds herself in these situations, she would prepare herself by bringing a water cantine giving her barely enough material to fight with. Her health is also partially linked to the Chaos Emeralds. If they are cracked, destroyed, or drained, River can fall extremely sick. She won't die, but she will frequently pass out and have fever-like symptoms. Relationships Canon Characters Knuckles River encountered Knuckles sometime after arriving at Angel Island, searching for her origin. Regardless to say, they were both utterly stunned to meet each other for the fact that they have never encountered their own species for years. Since then that fact has had an odd anchor on their relationship, as one would believe that being the last two of a species who are male and female, that they would get together as a couple, right? Well… no, in fact, neither of them feel any physical attraction towards each other. They are however, good friends, and usually have each other's backs. Sonic River had met Sonic through Knuckles shortly after that encounter. Although she was much more thankful that Sonic didn't freak out like Knuckles did at her existence, and he acted rather nonchalant about the whole ordeal. They get along pretty well as simple friends, although they do have some conflicts when trying to work together. When needing to solve a problem, River takes a slower and more methodical approach, while Sonic runs into things without thinking, which causes a slight bit of frustration between the two of them. Even in combat they usually aren't able to cooperate very well, as River can't keep up with his speed, and Sonic does get a bit cautious when she uses her powers considering his fear of water. Nevertheless, when times are good and they just talk, there's no problem. Tails River is pretty chill with this little dude too, and she met him at the same time she met Sonic. She does have a little bit of admiration for Tails as he is one of the smartest people she's ever met, and they do connect on some level considering that they're both a little... different from their respective species. So they get along pretty great, are fairly respectful towards one another and help each other out from time to time. River also has found a little bit of inspiration in Tails, as he used to have no self-esteem like she does now, and he has progressed to a confident young engineer, something River could have only dreamed of doing. Amy Rose River and Amy actually met on their own when the former was in Station Square, trying to become acquainted with the outside world. The two had bumped into each other, and shortly began casual conversation. That was when River learned that Amy had a crush (although she was unaware at the time that it was Sonic), and she began to offer advice to the hedgehog about this. When River later learned the actual nature of the relationship between Sonic and Amy, River realized the mess she got herself into and is still currently trying to help Amy out in getting close to Sonic through non-obsessive means. Fancharacters Laika the Dog Laika is the one person that River has felt a truly deep emotional connection with. They both have similar backgrounds, Laika, a lone explorer of the stars, and River, a lonely voyager of the ocean. But for once, the two of them never feel alone when they're around each other, like they could say or do anything and everything will be okay. River has, dare even say, grown romantic emotions for Laika, and her crush grows ever more glaringly obvious as time goes on. History The Knuckles clan of Angel Island has been critically endangered for decades now. While there had once been hope to rebuild society after the attack of Perfect Chaos, plans failed and echidnas were slowly dwindling away one by one. Some dying, some leaving the island, till eventually, all that remained were a handful of families to keep the species alive. Among these families were two echidnas, Anna and Zale, with a newborn child named Eliza. Eliza, unfortunately, was very sick at birth. She was going to die without modern medicine present on the island, so, the guardian of the Master Emerald at that time had allowed a transfer of chaos energy from the emerald to her body. The power had saved her life, but as an unintended side effect, changed her fur color to a bright blue. A few years later though, at around the age of 4 years old, Eliza's family decided that it was better for them to leave Angel Island, and try for a better life out in the modern world. Despite the protests of the few who remained alive, Anna and Zale had their minds set; they wouldn't fade away miserably here. So, the family of three descended from the island, into the ocean, with plans of sailing to the mainland. But... they would never make it. A storm had come down upon them early on, the boat capsized, and the family was separated. Eliza was knocked unconscious, and seemingly, all of three of them drowned in the ocean. However, the chaos energy had given Eliza a power that was once exclusive to the beast that ruined her people: hydrokinesis. Even while unconscious, her power had triggered, and allowed her to breathe. Eventually, the waves carried her far off, all the way to a different set of islands known as the Casto Islands. She was found washed up on the shore of the largest island by a small group of residents. Upon awaking, the girl had received such heavy damage to her head that it had wiped away all memories of her life, even making her forget her name. The helpless girl was taken in by the islanders as a hanai, which is a child who is informally adopted. When they learned of her powers, she was renamed River Kailani, and she has been with the Castians ever since. The people of the Casto Islands were not natives, in fact, the islands were uninhabited for quite a long time. That was, until various people who felt like outcasts in modern society began to move there and make their own life. Those who were disabled, unloved, out of the ordinary, and overall misfits populated the island. Being surrounded by so many strange people, River grew up learning how to see past all sorts of shortcomings, and judge people by their character. Yet, even in a place where everyone was an outcast, River began to grow feelings of loneliness. She had no idea where she came from, why she had these powers, or even what her species was. No one could answer any of these questions for her, and as a result, felt distant from all the others. Some days, it felt like she could never escape this loneliness. The one thing that gave her some sense of comfort was the ocean. From all she knew, it was her only origin. It was her element. It was something she could truly connect with. To cope with this sadness, River involved herself in all sorts of things relating to the ocean- swimming, surfing, even "owning" some pet fish that she had found in there. By the time she was a teenager though, River had taken on the hobby of sailing. On small, single-person boats, she would sail to the different islands of the Casto Islands. This new mobility was liberating, and it gave River an idea. She had wanted to learn of her origin, and with the limited information in her home, she decided to sail out to the mainland and find anything that could tell her who and what she was. With that decision, River bid ado to all her friends and family on the Casto Islands, and set off... Trivia *River's current appearance is almost a direct copy of my character in Pokemon Sun. *She has a very deep adoration for the ocean. *Also a really good swimmer even without using her powers. *Her clothes colors (red, white, and dark blue) are meant to represent the colors of the Hawaiian flag (which is totally not a nod to how Knuckles' colors reflect the Jamaican flag). *She is a Mercy main 100 Character Questions Link because I don't want to make this page disgustingly long (WARNING: This is outdated and does not fit her current story) Gallery Wtf sprite.png|I was and still am garbage at "sprite" art PkRB MandolinVsRiver.png|Smell ya' later, Reindeer! River.png|GokuisaHaiden, I just want to say that I really like that little water effect. It looks so freaking gorgeous! GoAwayAnna.png|HA when I had a Frozen phase. Elsa for best waifu. super lazy sketch.png|I know this is a joke back then but like, I actually love Sonic Boom now?? What's wrong with me? Photo on 2-12-14 at 9.43 PM.jpg|Wow, a lot of sketches. BUT WHO CARES, IT'S STILL FANART AND IT'S WORTH EVERYTHING! River the echidnur.png|OH MAH GOD. OH MY GOD. THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH. DAMN THAT'S FABULOUS. River Asleep 4 REELZ.jpg|River, humanized. Ever wonder why she's a little slow? This is why. Don't sleep during class, kids! (Created by Megan, KFG's sister) Riv-er LOL DASH NAMES.jpg|OH GOD BUBBLES YES! BUBBLE PARTY! But damn, this picture is gorgeous! I'veneverrealizedhowmuchthosecolorshurtmyeyes.png|"Hey I'm grump! I'm not so grump! And we're the GAME GRUMPS!" ... I don't have an excuse really, I just kind of made this out of boredom. Comic ish thing.jpg|Just a drawn version of a part from Gem High. Also one of my first comics ever. CrappyComic.jpg|C'mon Riv, you know I can't make a good boyfriend off the bat like that, so you get a canon character instead. Sketch Dump 1.jpg|Look at this garbage I made in 8th grade lol Dash has women.png|I love how she's the only one who's like "WTF is going on?" TooLazyToDraw.png|NO GOD NO USING BASES YOUNGER ME STAHP River Sprite.png|Put yo' hands in the air like you just don't care... River adventre edit.png|Adventure stuff is super shiny AND it looks cool! (SA3) River the River.jpg|River the River GenderbendEdit.jpg|Edited the Genderbend sketch... I shall call him "Tide"... Those effects tho.jpg|FREAKING YES BLACK KNIGHT TEAM! crappysketch.jpg|Introducing the overly supportive Mom and the overly protective Dad... also, somewhat of a sequel to that comic about shipping. Sightseeing.jpg|THE WORLD IS SO HAPPY! Now I'm craving Friendchips... Taking the fish out for a walk.jpg|Finished editing the Sonic Boom design... also, that's a cute little fishy. FUCK YES.jpg|My ego was freaking cancer. I am really freaking lazy.jpg|STOP WITH THE BASES also turns out that video freakin lied female Echidnas only have cloacas they don't have double vag FISH ANIMATION!!!!!!.gif|I have a feeling that goldfish will start to become a wiki-exclusive meme... Elsalon and Rivanna.jpg|Good for you, Elsalon, but you're still going back to Mobidelle. Awesomesauce of a pic.png|Dang, this is like the Justice League of the wiki or something... River thingy.png|ERMAHGERD MORE BUBBLES! Maybe if I ever make a shipping child out of boredom I'll name it "Bubbles" River wallpaper.png|BOOM, WALLPAPER! PUT IT ON ALL YOUR COMPUTERS! Output ufGkkU.gif|BYOTIFULL (click to see gif... Also, did Dash lose his shell or something?) What are thez.jpg|Parody of a Creepypasta that shares the same name Riv-Er x Mighty Lips.png|MIGHTY LIPS! Majestic as fuck.jpg|Well I said I wanted alternate outfits, and here's the formal one... those quill ribbons are optional, by the way. This is for you guys.png|WHY DID I USE SO MANY BASES I COULD HAVE DRAWN THIS BACK THEN RIVER BACKGROUND.png|Woah, another wallpaper background thing? ERMAGERD I LIEK IT! Also I'm starting to think that neon backgrounds make the best backgrounds... Oh wow Im SOOOOO original.jpg|LOL the red one doesn't even apply anymore and frick the bases stop Edited.jpg|Colored the swimsuit picture.... so yeah. Output iun7J3.gif|MAOR FREINDCHIPS RiverSu.png|I'm just going to say that she passed out at a party and woke up like this... Frozenbagoffricks.png|FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FO-RIVER! (Gah freakin' puns. Anyway, this is pretty dang awesome... poor Svilo though...) River The Porsche Non Render.png|River as a car (non-rendered) River The Porsche.png|River as a car again (FABULOUSLY rendered!) Screenshat2.png|So... was playing Sims 3 and this was a result... Creepy river mask.png|Oh my god, what? Baby.jpg|This is getting weird... GOD.jpg|OKAY TURN BACK NOW PLEASE HOLY LORD HELP ME OUT.jpg|I'M SERIOUS TURN BACK NOW THIS IS GETTING MESSED UP Upsiliver doodle.png|OKAY THINGS ARE BACK TO NORMAL NOW (I think) but anyways, just, D'AWW! Moments before disaster (colored).png|You know I actually referenced someone's fan animatic for this. It was for "Let the Monster Rise" from Repo! The Genetic Opera and it was really good you should check it out rather than look through my trash MiniRivvyColored.png|Re-did the younger version of River since I figured out how to draw kids sort of. Basically this is what she looked like from ages 6-8. Older River Colored.png|River somewhere in her 20's. Yes, her quills were slashed off, and yes, the fish is still alive years later. River the River 2.0.jpg|River the River 2: Return of the River Adorkable Chibi Rivvy.png|Chibi Rivvy all super adorable and all that... MY GOD SHE'S GOTTEN FAT. OH SNAP CRACKLE POP, IT'S ANOTHER SHIPPING PICTURE.png|THIS GALLERY HAS GOTTEN EXTREMELY CUTE NOW! We gettin' like these chibis and shippings and gosh darn cuteness everywhere with Heart backgrounds! ... I might need a dark piece of art to balance it out... >:D JEEZUZ.png|SHOT THROUGH THE HEART, AND YOU'RE TO BLAME! Darling you give love a bad name! Heh heh.... BUT OH MY GOD WHEN I SAID DARK THIS IS NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND HOLY CRAP! LIKE FREAKING HALF OF HER CLOTHES ARE TORN OFF AND HER HEART IS RIPPED OUT LIKE OMFG IT'S DASH THE RIPPER! Let it Flow.png|OKAY, BACK TO HAPPY PLEASE! So... basically this is that I imagine would happen if River learned how to make clothes out of her powers (TOTALLY NOT A WATER ELSA). Basically the sleeves are bubbles, the off-white sparkles are foam, and the dress is a miniature waterfall... 3RD DRESS MY GOD.png|Okay I seriously need to stop with the alternate outfits I mean dang. HOW MANY WILL I MAKE JEEZ- Anyways, this is her more casual-formal clothes, like what she would wear to Homecoming rather than Prom... it's also based off of some cosplay kimonos I've found on DeviantArt Adorkable Fail Hug.png|THE CUTENESS IS RETURNING UPON THE LAND! Yeah basically a lazy edit of the River and Upsilon chibis. River 001.png|I am the worst possible person for missing this for two freaking months I mean seriously what disrespectful person am I and I just can't- DollyRiv.png|Got bored one day and decided to test out traditional coloring. Also I figured my Silver plushie would make a fantastic model. Le ship- Le ship.jpg|Squishing dem faces up together ^0^ I dare you to look at the file description.png|Grown ups just having grown up emotions Screw_this.jpg|The fancy party they will never get to go to Just a little oh.png|Uppy's eyes tho More upsiliver lel.png|UPPY'S EYES SERIOUSLY Loveydoveykids.png|A little once-in-a-lifetime comic (because lord knows I suck at comic-making) for Valentine's Day (EDIT: I say I suck at comics but look at me now making tons of pages and being proud that I suck) Shorty Star.png|I always knew Riv was born to be Kagami :) Okay not really she's nothing like Kagami but this picture is still pretty nice! From the Chiblis.png|It's his birthday already? Nice! CEEEELLLLEBRATE GOOD TIMES, COME ON! Shorty star SEASON 2!!.png|Best class photo ever by Starlight River poster sketch by Sovash100.jpeg|This super freaking cute traditional-style Riv done by Sovash New River.png|design done by SA3, and I will definitely keep this as an alternate outfit New River WIP.png Flow4Dayz.jpg|FRICKIN CUTE by SA3 nice.png|Wanted to draw her chillaxing by the ocean Riv 2017.png|former design hair down.png|with her quills down Shipping.png|Ha! GAAAAAAAAY! Another flippin redesign.png|should have just looked up tutorials riv's parents.png|here's a super rough idea of what her parents look like miss gender.png|we were messing around with drawing ideas and this came out Sand_guardian_guardian_of_the_sand.png|don't let your dreams be memes sailor time.png|I'd let her sail my boat if you know what I mean ;) (oh dear god please end me) gijinka time.png|crappy gijinka yay boom Riv.png|Sonic Boom Riv I guess (and also fishy is back) classic riv.png|Classic Riv because the Sonic Mania opening was inspiring MERCHIDNA WOO.png|I've owned this girl for like what 4-5ish years now and am just now drawing her as a mermaid? Category:Females Category:Teenager Category:Characters with water Powers Category:Echidnas Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Blue Category:Power Type Characters Category:Monotreme Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Has a love interest Category:Only child Category:Characters with hydrokinesis Category:Lives in the city Category:Mammals Category:From another world/universe Category:Neutral Good